N.E.O (Digimon)
Summary The final antagonist of Digimon Next, he is an artificial Digital Being created by combining the DigiMemories of each species, becoming unfathomably powerful by the time he absorbs the Bird and Dark Digimemories, easily defeating the Arbitrators VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon and taking their Dragon and Beast DigiMemories respectively, allowing NEO to disassemble the old Digital World and create a new one that he merged with. Despite the heroes best , they were ultimately defeated by him, but their drive to carve their future with their own hands along with their powerful displays of emotion move him, causing him to see that their Hope is more necessary than the he brings to the world. Thus he willingly dissolves the new universe along with himself to restore the old one. Powers and Stats Name: NEO Origin: Digimon Classification: Digital Lifeform,The Future Itself Gender: Genderless (referred to as "It".) Tier: 2-A | High 2-A | Possibly 1-C Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy,Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can plunge universes into non-existence and manipulate the nothingness), Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Negation, Cosmic Awarness, Immunity to Space-Time Manipulation (Exists beyond the concept of Space and Time) and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Universe Manipulation, Can't be Analyzed or Scanned, Darkness Manipulation, Nigh-Invulnerability, Shield Penetration, Acausality, Durability Negation, Animal Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Power Absorption, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Technology Manipulation, Insect/Plant Manipulation, Dragon Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Possible BFR, ETC. '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Was able to curbstomp both VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon who are superior to Yggdrasil, Was capable of destroying the both The Digital World and Human World , Absorbed the power of Barbramon who is able to go against Yggdrasil and The Arbitors), High Multiverse Level+ to possibly Complex Multiverse Level at Full Power (He's unfathomably above the likes of The Arbitors, Yggdrasil, Barbramon and The Entirety of The Royal Knights, Is above all components of Yggdrasil which may include The Homeostasis who controls all worlds and dimensions in the Digital World including the "Super-Dimensional Space" above Space-Time itself) Lifting Strength: '''Atleast '''Universal (Was able to hold the entire Universe in the palm of his hands and ultimately merged with it ), Likely''' Immeasurable''' (Surpassed space and time) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ , High-Multiverse Level+, possibly Complex Multiverse Level at full power Speed: Omnipresent (NEO is the very concept of The Future and exists as abstract entity that exists beyond Time and Space itself, Absorbed Barbramon who became one with Yggdrasil a being who exists across the Digital World) Durability: Multiverse Level+ while weakened (Two Arbitrators who casually one-shotted Yggdrasil (Digimon) were unable to deal significant damage to him), High-Multiverse Level+, possibly Complex Multiverse Level '''at full power (Should be infinitely above VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, Yggdrasil and The Royal Knights) '''Stamina: Virtually limitless (easily created and destroyed the universe he created and casually repelled the attacks of VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon) Range: Multiversal+ (The extend of his powers reach across the entire digital world plus he is confirmed to be a multiversal threat, Was going to destroy both The Digital World and Human World) Standard Equipment: None Intellegence: '''Neo is an immensely powerful individual that despite its young age, easily harnessing and controlling space-time upon reaching completion and can manipulate the code that makes up the very fiber of Digimon and the Digital World, After exceeding Space-Time he esstially become '''Nigh-Omniscient (He is able to see and sense what's happening across Space-Time and knows everything that has and will happening however he can't counter the Future) Weaknesses: Doesn't understand the concepts of human willpower and emotion, but can be moved by strong displays of them Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Judgment: Reduces anything composed of data into 1s and 0s, the very core and fiber of Digimon, equivalent to the atoms of a flesh and blood organism. * Zero Genesis: NEO splits space and time, allowing him to bend both to his will. * Death Lure: Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. * Pandæmonium Lost: Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. * Dark Inferno: (Jigoku no Kaen, lit. "Hell Fire") NEO burns his foes dark hellfire. * Soap Bubbles: Shoots bubbles with soap like substance. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1